Downed Pilot
Downed Pilot (cz_downed) is the eighth mission in the Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes storyline. Synopsis A helicopter has been shot down near a mining compound in the jungles of Puerto Iguazu, Argentina. The pilots of the helicopter have been taken as hostages in the mining compound by terrorists. The GSG-9 has been sent to search the mining area for survivors and lead them to the extraction point. The level starts with the player on board a helicopter with the Bravo team. The Alpha 2 detects the crashed aircraft and the player was ordered by the leader to investigate the crash site with the Bravo team. After ziplining down, the team sees a blood trail leading to a river which states that the pilots were taken hostage by the terrorists. The team then follows the river with several terrorists attacking them, at the end of the river lies the wreck of the aircraft. The Bravo team was ordered to secure the wreck site and orders the player to continue further to search for the missing pilots. After fighting with terrorists found on each corridor of the mine, the first pilot was found locked behind a sealed door while an ally operative appears and informs Alpha 1 that the first pilot was found. The player was then again ordered to find the 2 other pilots, passing through security checkpoints and killing enemies along the way. After reaching an empty room the player attempts to use the computer to proceed. All doors were locked by the terrorists and the room was sprayed with knockout gas. The player wakes up inside a cell without any weapons on and must find a way to escape the cell and carry on with the mission, fortunately he finds a knife with the skeleton of the previous prisoner located behind a wall which was worn out. The player then shakes the cell door to anger the one of the terrorists guarding the player. When one guard does attempt to beat the player, the latter knifes him, runs to the nearby M4A1, Desert Eagle, and an XM1014 located on a table, kills the other three enemies, and proceeds on with the mission. Making his way to an area with 3 abandoned shacks, the player kills every terrorist inside and rescues the hostages, but one last wave of terrorists appear and the player is required to eliminate all. After eliminating last of the terrorists, the Alpha 1 helicopter arrives and rescues the pilots Objectives #Search for survivors of helicopter crash. #Proceed ahead into mining facility. #Move on and locate pilots. #Find way to escape from prison cell. #Escort hostages to rescue zone. Weapons & Equipment Intro In the helicopter, when the commander is briefing the player about the mission, he is holding a XM1014 auto-shotgun and other two operatives is holding the MP5 Navy. Start Discovered After Apprehension AI Player ''Germany GSG-9 The Germany GSG-9 operatives are seen to use: Guerrilla Warfare The Guerrilla Warfare members are seen to use: In-game screenshots Downed_pilots_helis.png|The helicopter cabin. Downed_heli_back.png|The back of the helicopter. Downed_bravo.png|The bravo team. Downed_pilot01.png|The first pilot Downed_pilot02.png|The second pilot. Downed_pilot03.png|The third and last pilot. 10838181_331166133754505_2339906279845664164_o.jpg|'CS:CZ main menu' Easter egg on a monitor (in-game screenshot). Cz downed30000.jpg|Thearrel "Kiltron" McKinney wanted poster Easter egg on a monitor. (in-game screenshot). Cz downed30000 (1).jpg|A very bad man. Trivia * Four individual maps are used in this map. * The introduction music for this mission is also used as the main menu music in Condition Zero. * There are several land mines buried in this map. They deal 666 damage so the player will be killed on touch. * The 5.56 NATO ammunition in the mission is shared with 3 guns: FAMAS, M4A1, and the SG 552. * This is the only mission in which the cockpit of a helicopter can be seen. * In the tool closet outside the room where the player is gassed, if the player presses use key on the chainsaw, an audio clip of Ash Williams saying "Groovy" from ''Evil Dead II will play. * An unusable D3/AU-1 can be seen in the helicopter. * Unlike other Counter-Strike games, the FAMAS featured in this mission has "no recoil and 3 shots will fire simultaneously and hit the same spot" when in 3-round burst mode. This mission is also the only mission to have access to this weapon. * The Condition Zero map, Downed, is based on this mission. * In this mission, teammates can follow the player and engage enemies at close range, but only after the player escaped from the part where the player was captured. * When rescuing a hostage, try to not place one in front of the officer because he is immobile when he breaks a door down. Even if the hostage is placed in the rescue zone, the hostage will not disappear and can be still killed (unlike in multiplayer versions of the Counter-Strike). * There are two terrorists in the mission wearing the urban uniforms. ** The urban uniform terrorists seem to have more health than other terrorists wearing the jungle uniform. To make it difficult, two of them equipped M60 and AK47.. * There is an easter egg located inside the building, specifically where an enemy is camping behind a broken wall segment. After entering the hole, a photo can be seen on the inner wall of a man holding a lopsided turret from the portal series with the caption "a very bad man". * This is the only mission in which the German GSG9 is wearing the woodland uniform. * The player must protect the pilots and fellow comrades carefully. If a hostage/CT is defeated the mission will fail. * This is one of two missions that player will be captured and removed all of his equipment. The other being Rise Hard. * There is one enemy that's using a LAW. He is positioned outside of the entrance to the mines. * The wreck supposedly secured by the team at the start of the mission is actually that of a cargo plane. Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes